


The four times Alex wanted to propose and the one time she did

by damnyouhaught



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, the four times alex wanted to propose and the one time she did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnyouhaught/pseuds/damnyouhaught
Summary: Alex wants to marry Maggie, but the universe doesn't want her to purpose.Will she ever get the chance - and more importantly, will Maggie say 'yes'?





	The four times Alex wanted to propose and the one time she did

The first time Alex tries to ask Maggie to marry her, it's after long consideration.

“I want to marry you.”

Five words. Five simple, short words. She could even shorten it if she wanted to. Marry me. Two words. But even then, it was too much. Too much pressure. Too much anxiety. Too much in too little time. Because what if Alex interpreted everything wrong? What if this actually wasn't what Maggie wanted? What if Maggie hated weddings? God, they haven't even talked about weddings yet. 

What if Alex would propose, put all her love and devotion into a wonderful proposal, and Valentine's Day would happen all over again. She knows better now. Maggie deserves the world, but most of all she deserves to be listened to. Someone who listens to her rambles about worries and struggles. Not just hears her out, but actually listens.

Alex sighs. Valentine's Day. As beautiful as their first Valentine's Day eventually was, she couldn't help but (still) feel bad about it. Just because she loves Valentine's Day - being cheesy, chocolates, red roses - didn't mean Maggie should feel the same way. Sure, they’ve talked about it after. Alex tried to apologise. 

-

“Maggie, please, at least listen to my apology?” Maggie doesn't turn around in bed. 

“Babe?” This clearly helps, because Maggie suddenly shifts to face her. Alex can't help but smile, knowing Maggie is weak for that word. 

“Babe, I mean it. I’m sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you. It's okay if we don't celebrate Valentine's Day next year.” 

Maggie sniffs. “Are you saying you didn't like our Valentine's Date? The entire ballroom I rented? The dress, god, the dress. Remind me to put you into that dress more often.”

Alex rolls her eyes, but gives Maggie a short peck on her lips. “You are well aware that I loved every second of that date. Any second I ever spent with you, actually. They're my favourite seconds. You are incredible.”

Maggie smiles at that and kisses her again, this time a little more rough. Maggie pushes her tongue against Alex' lips, eagerly asking for permission to enter. Alex doesn't wait long to grant her that just that. Things are about to get a bit more heated, when Alex pulls away. “Don't make me forget what I was trying to say.”

“You make it too easy.”

Again, Alex rolls her eyes. She gently puts her left hand on Maggie’s face and caresses her cheek with her thumb. “Just- just know that your feelings matter, okay? I’m sorry I neglected them before. I’m gonna listen better, I promise.”

Maggie smiles and puts a loose stray from Alex’ hair behind her ear. “I know, baby. But this is not all on you. I should've told you sooner.” 

“Let's just agree to start communicating and stop fighting, please? I don't want to miss any valuable seconds cuddling with you because we're fighting.” Alex lets her forehead rest against Maggie's forehead.

“Agreed. But really - cuddling? I know much better things we could be doing instead.” Maggie says as she wiggles her eyebrows. 

Alex bursts into laughing. “You are an idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot.”

“That you are,” Alex says whilst she climbs onto Maggie. “That you are.”

-

So, marriage. No. It hasn't been discussed yet. It very well could be that Maggie doesn't want to get married. Which would totally be okay, Alex convinces herself. They're sure enough of their love by themselves, they don't a confirmation by law. 

But yet, Alex can't help but think about it. Constantly, day and night. Maggie in a gorgeous suit, waiting for her at the aisle. Maggie saying “I do”. Maggie on their honeymoon. Maggie being her wife. Maggie. She’s so beautiful. Alex can't believe how incredibly lucky she is that Maggie is hers. And what if she does says yes? What if they do get that beautiful wedding Alex has been dreaming about? What if everything actually does turn out okay?

And no, they hadn't had the talk about it yet, but Maggie could always say no if Alex would propose. They could have their talk then. Maybe not ideal, but frankly, Alex couldn't wait anymore. Not ever since she saw that ring in the store. Because maybe all of this soon and maybe it is weird that Alex has never been with another woman before and maybe this is crazy. But crazy is all Alex wants. She doesn't have to be with any other woman to realize Maggie is all she wants and more. She already knows who she wants. And that's Maggie, forever and always.

So the first time Alex wants to ask Maggie to be her wife, they're on date night. It's wednesday evening, and although their schedules are crazy and could change any second, they try to go on dates at least once a week - wednesdays. It's been such a habit of theirs that even their bosses know and try to work around it. Surely they can't plan whenever the next big crime or alien attacks happen, but if it's not that busy, they're allowed to go home earlier. 

This evening, Maggie and Alex find themselves at the beach nearby. It's quiet, it's almost completely dark and it's just the two of them. It's the perfect opportunity for the perfect proposal. Alex has it all planned out. The ring is in the pocket of her jacket, she her speech memorised, her tiny music box is in her purse and she even got some sparklers they could lit up after. The proposal doesn’t have big, it has to be perfect.  
So when they're walking on the beach after having their dinner at the beach house, Alex decides that it's time. 

“Let's just sit her for a second,” Alex says. Maggie stops walking and takes a second to look at Alex questioning. “I want to look at the sea with you. Breathe for a bit.” 

Maggie shrugs, and sits down. “Okay. Let's breathe,” Maggie says. She closes her eyes. After about a minute, she sighs and lets her head rest onto Alex’ left shoulder. 

“You're right. This is perfect.”

Alex sighs in confirmation. She puts her hand around Maggie's waist, and softly pulls her closer. “You’re perfect. I love you,” she says, taking a moment to look into Maggie's eyes. “Never forget that.” 

Maggie kisses Alex slowly. When she finally pulls away to breathe, she lets her forehead rest on Alex’ forehead. “I love you more. Forever.”

Alex decides it's time. Maggie is gonna say yes, she's sure of it now. As Alex reaches for her music boxes to play their song, I Can't Help Falling in Love with You”, a loud thunder interrupts her thoughts. Then, a beat, and: rain. Heavy rain. As if heaven is telling her this is not the right time, they released buckets and buckets of rain. Maggie squeals, laughs and grabs Alex’ hand to run towards their car together.

No, Alex’ proposal doesn't have to be big. But it has to be perfect. So in the car is simply not an option.

On to the next one.


End file.
